


Voltron Squad Au

by BunnyGirl_Bane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other, Pansexual Shiro, Voltron Youtube au, Youtube AU, conspiracy theories keith, gay coran, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyGirl_Bane/pseuds/BunnyGirl_Bane
Summary: This is a youtube AU for Voltron, hope you have fun and.... suggestions are always welcome!





	1. Voltron squad headcanons

  * Lance is basically Ryland Adams just a little less gay. His first video and most viewed still is about when he came out as bisexual at age 15, he never expected the video to have so many views since he was just filming to gain the courage to come out to his parents, he figured that it would be easier to come out to the internet that to his parents. After that, his channel has been through so many changes, from daily vlogs to cloth hauls, makeup tutorials to challenges, Q & A’s to music covers. He is usually very open about his life and relationship with Keith. He officially started youtube as a job after he moved out of his house when he was 18 to live with Pidge, hunk, and matt.



 

  * Keith started his channel as a way to express all his emo feeling with cover’s of Panic at the disco, Fall out boys and even a few of Evanescence. After his channel started to gain subscribers he posted a video introducing himself to the internet and also reviling that he, and I quote “believe that Mothman is a hundred percent real.” shortly after that, he started posting his conspiracy videos since his “ love” for Mothman was well received. Also before finishing the video he quickly informed his subscribers “ I’m also gay, bye”. Sometimes he does collabs with his brother Shiro in the serious videos about foster system and how it feels to have an adoptive brother. even when is not planed lance appears in his videos one way or the other, sometimes he just jump scares him while recording a video, sometimes he blends in the background for the viewers to notice him.



 

  * Pidge started her gaming channel after seeing how much fun lance was having doing him, she started with the basics like Mario Kart, scary video games, and old games. The only not games video that she has posted is the one coming out as asexual (she hates it because she cries in it…. a lot but obviously lance is there for emotional support and to give her hugs covering her with an asexual flag that is so much bigger than her ). She also often pranks Matt and Shiro since they are so easy to prank and they are always hanging in the department or how lance likes to call it “mother Voltron”



“Come on pidge is such a good name!”

“No, it’s not, is stupid and by the way why Voltron?”

“yeah! you know like that 80′s cartoon where those characters fight in space! even the fans agree with me! I’m obviously the handsome Jeremy! keith is steven but gayer, Shiro is Josh, Allura is Kimberly, Coran is Rhys, Hunk is Tyler and you are Bex!!”

“………”

“The colors even match and everything!”

  * Hunk starts youtube a little later than lance, he always appeared in lance’s videos or he would mention hunk. “ Oh God guys I literally wish I could send you want hunk coked today it was so good!” “Guys you have no idea how good is hunk’s food!” after a while he starts his channel o demand of the fans that want to know the secret to the amazing food hunks cooks, he immediately gets over a thousand subscribers. His way of ending videos is, “ remember that you matter to me, no matter what.” he also wrote a book with lance about learning to love yourself.



 

  * Allura…. this woman is the queen of makeup, she has the most popular channel in the USA of tutorial ’s, reviews and hauls. Everyone wants to sponsor her because she can literally ruin a company with the number of followers she has, but besides being a guru of makeup she tries to help others, she is always promoting for free little companies, organizations that help in society or little makeup companies that she likes. She made a collab with Shiro teaching her viewers how to defend themselves in a situation of harassment or danger. She recently created a new channel… wonder what will it be about



 

  * Shiro is like the dad of youtube he started a few years before lance, he mostly does health videos and some other ones talking about PTD and important topics. He does storytimes but without the flashy titles and thumbnail, his titles are more like “let’s sit down and talk about what is like to have an adoptive brother” “ how to approach someone having a panic attack:” His best friend is matt and that’s how he became part of the Voltron squad



 

  * if Shiro is the dad of youtube Coran is the grandpa of it, even when he was the last one to join youtube. He started his channel after marrying Alfor and  became Allura’s stepdad, she encourages him to do it since she knows that a lot of people know this day could use advice on situations like this, he mostly does videos talking about his married life, how to approach a stepson/daughter that comes from a heterosexual marriages,what to do when your parents kick you out of the house and to what places go to get help and all does kind of information he believes all gay closet and not closet teens should know.  He doesn’t really do cons but once in a while so he can hug them.




	2. Lance's Birthday VLog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it! is something really little that I mad for my favorite sharpshooter birthday! suggestion and ideas are always welcome!

“ Okay... How the FUCK are you supposed to hold the damn camera, talk and  WALK??”- pidge ranted walking to the kitchen recording her self- “ You know what screw you!” - she exclaimed pointing to the camera and then turning it  to start filming hunk who was preparing the food for lances birthday party with Keith mixing some stuff for the cake next to him

“Pidge could you please stop cursing on the internet”- asked hunk nicely- “ Hi guys! welcome to.... who’s channel is this going to? - he asked looking at Keith- “probably mine” - he answered concentrated mixing

“Okay guys so welcome back to Keith's channel, as you might know-hunk started with a huge smile-today is Lance's birthday and we are preparing a huge surprise for him - he said while putting some food in the oven-our mission today is to make lance feel so loved! - he said happy and gaining a smile from Keith

“Puff come on guy’s that is unrealistic- exclaimed pidge behind the camera- Lance is already the center of the universe, and probably the most loved YouTuber ever! his birthday is the number one twitter moment!”

“To be honest lance has been doing this longer than any of us-defended Keith looking at hunks cooking book- it's normal that he is this famous and loved”

“you are just saying that because you are wiped”-said pidge filming the blush that spread quickly in his face-”Pidge shut up!” 

“Oh come on Keith don't get mad”-she said laughing and obtaining nothing but a frown and a really flustered Keith turning his back on her - “well since Keith decided to ignore me, why don't you tell us about the plan hunk?” -she said stopping recording Keith's back to film hunk- 

“Well, Lance is right now in a panel? conference..... pep talk? I have no idea how to describe that, with Coran about sexuality, how to accept yourself and stay safe - he said proudly and gaining a thumbs up from Keith who was still facing the wall- and Alfor is supposed to help Coran distract lance till maybe 4:30 so we finish cooking all his favorite food’s and turn this apartment in a Cuban paradise!!! - he exclaimed excited making jazz hands

“I just hope he doesn't cry his eyes because he is gonna flood this place”-Pidge said turning the camera to film herself - ”seriously guys how do you do this? - she frowned at the camera and trying to find a decent angle 

“Hey, guy’s!!” - allura entered the department with Shiro behind her- “we brought the decoration!”

Pidge turned around the camera to record them - “hey guys” - she said- “so....how are you supposed to vlog?

“Okay, who put pidge on vlogging duty?” - allura asked leaving the bags in the kitchen table- “that's what I said!” -pidge contributed still filming Allura-

“we have been a little busy you know cooking for lance so pidge was in charge of the vlogging”- said Keith pouring the mix in a bowl-

“okay.... - Allura said and took the camera to start vlogging-Happy birthday Lance!!” 

“Happy birthday lance”-said Shiro with a smile- we can only hope this party is of your liking“

“Happy birthday buddy you deserve this and more!” - cheered hunk and taking stuff out of the fridge - and for everyone wondering, yes all the recipes that you guys saw me preparing today will be included in my next book” 

“Happy birthday lance! Even when I don't show that many... emotions you know that I couldn't be luckier than having you in my life - Pidge said in a low voice and avoiding eye contact- but I'm definitely the one who got you the best present” - she added proudly with a huge grin 

“THAT IS NOT TRUE!”-screamed hunk offended- “I literally designed a video game for him! you can't top that hunk!”

 _No fair_  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes ~

“OMG, YOU'RE THE CHEESIEST DUDE I HAVE EVER MEET!”-Pidge screamed laughing-”your ringtone for lance is the song of the cover you did for him!?

“Yeah...shut up Pidge!- he said flustered and walking out of the room to answer the call- hey babe, yeah I'm at the house.... how was the conference?

“what did you get lance, Shiro?”-asked Allura when she couldn't hear Keith anymore- “Well I got him a copy of his favorite telenovela” - he said proud and taking the decorations to start hagging it- and you?”

“Well, I got lance a gift card for his favorite spa!” -She turned the camera to record her- “I wonder what dad and Coran bought for him..”

“Guys!! They are coming back in an hour! we need to hurry!..” said Keith entering the room again a little worried- 

“Okay guys we need to get to work! we hope you all send Lance so much love in this special day”-Allura started- lance is the best of friends and has always supported us in everything 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!” - everyone yelled at the same time 

Happy birthday to my favorite sharpshooter and im sorry sooo late


End file.
